There's Never Too Much Snow
"There's Never Too Much Snow" is the third episode of Object Oppose. It was posted on January 1st, 2016. Narrative The Beginning Tiffany told Taoism to came to her, so she can give him a win token for getting twenty out of twenty on last episode. After Tiffany gave Taoism the win token, she was wondering why Ying was red (and Yang was green). After two week, Tiffany had her hair dyed black and changed into the ponytail with bangs. She asked the contestants if they liked it, and they did. It made Tiffany wanna blush. Went Tiffany mentioned that The Ever Glue Stix were up for elimination, they freaked out again. The Elimination At the elimination, Tiffany took a big doll (Tori) out of her moving boxes. Tiffany forgot that it was time for the elimination. After she placed Tori next to her door, she introduced her to The Ever Glue Stix (and The Motor Tires) later on through the episode). Tiffany bought soccer balls as the prizes. For the voting, there was only two votes. Gel Ball and Radio got one vote each. Tiffany said she must eliminate both of them. They wanted to attack her, so they kicked the TV. Tiffany admits that she was joking; the real solution was to do a contest. The challenge was to catch a soccer ball. Tiffany kicked a soccer ball into the transferrer (which is a portal that's on Tiffany's computer screen). Radio tried to catch the soccer ball, but it hit Gel Ball. Gel Ball won the challenge, so he's safe, and he keeps the soccer ball. Tiffany eliminated Radio. The Challenge Snowball and Blocky were sitting in the fire warming up. Ice Cube came along to see what was up. Blocky wanted to throw her into the fire, so he grabbed her. Ice Cube kicked Blocky so he could release her. Then Ice Cube kicked Blocky into the fire. The third challenge was a snowball fight. Since Team Motor Tires had two more members than Team Ever Glue Stix, one person from The Motor Tires had to move to The Ever Glue Stix (and that person was Gear). Tiffany put two people in each teams to battle each. When Tiffany said that Gear will be battling with Phone, Phone was excited about battling Gear, but Gear didn't like it. Flashlight against Puff Ball, Taoism against Gel Ball, and Leaf against Soap Bottle. Tiffany thought watching the battle would be fun. When the challenge started, Phone got out of control. Gear told her to calm down. She got really angry at Gear for cheating just to be the team captain. Phone threw her snowball as hard as she can. While Gear was trying to catch it in slow motion, an ad came while the show was paused. A guy name Dynamite did an ad on "Fuse Knives," the knife that can cut a bomb's fuse with, and it costs $1.99. Bomb came out of nowhere saying "What kind of idiot would wanna buy that?" to Dynamite. Bomb picked up a knife and said that he's going to cut off Dynamite's arms. Dynamite run away, but Bomb caught him. Gear caught the snowball. Phone freaked out, then she gently told Gear to take it easy. Gear didn't listen, he acted evil and threw the snowball at Phone. Taoism threw his snow at Gel Ball. Gel Ball threw his snowball, and it hit Taoism's snowball. Taoism tried to catch it, but it was too late. Leaf threw his snowball at Soap Bottle, but he caught it. Unlike everyone else, Soap Bottle threw his snowball back at Leaf while spinning. Puff Ball threw her snowball at Flashlight, but she caught it, then she threw it back at her. Puff Ball caught it and threw back at Flashlight, at it hit her. Tiffany was suprised that The Ever Glue Stix finally won. She told The Motor Tires that the viewers won't be voting, they'll be voting each other. Tiffany gave Gear an immunity. Gear thought he now on Team Ever Glue Stix. Tiffany said he was only helping them for this episode. Deleted Scenes Taoism remembered a flashback that Phone dyed him red and green. Tiffany was also wondering what Kaelyn was doing. Kaelyn was walking around Japan to discover more about it. Tiffany asked Kaelyn how was it looking aobut Japan. Kaelyn said it was pretty good. Kaelyn got suprised when she saw Tori. She thought Tori looked bigger the last time she saw her (which was three years ago). Kaelyn asked Tiffany if her and Tori's body matched, Tiffany said yes. Kaelyn decided to take a bath or shower, but she thought Tiffany didn't have a bathtub nor a shower in her bathroom. Tiffany told Kaelyn that the bathrooms are in the hallway (the kitchen also). Kaelyn asked Tiffany if a person had to clean the bathtub after you done using it, she said yes. Kaelyn didn't really want to do any of it. Before she walked throught the door, Tiffany just remembered that she does have a bathtub. Tiffany decided to write her letter to Santa while Kaelyn was taking her bath. Before she started to make the glass of milk and cookies that were strawberry flavored, Kaelyn out of the bathroom in her yellow leather pajamas. Tiffany told Kaelyn to make the milk and cookies while she was taking her bath. Tiffany realized that Kaelyn cleaned the bathtub for her. When she got in the tub, she decided to wash herself before she relaxes for three minutes. After ten minutes, Tiffany came out of the bathroom in her red leather pajamas. When Tiffany saw the milk and cookies, she thought Kaelyn did a good job. Then she asked her if she wrote down what she wanted for Christmas. She did, and she wrote a pink sheet of paper. Tiffany asked Kaelyn if she wanted to listen to music while they both sleep, she said "yes please." Tiffany started to put on a play list. While Tiffany and Kaelyn were asleep for a few hours. Santa Clause appeared in Tiffany's room. While he was in her room, he was dancing enjoying the Christmas music. He freaked out when he saw Tori, but then he realized that she was a doll. On Christmas morning, Tiffany and Kaelyn got suprised by looking at the presents. They thought this Christmas was the best Christmas ever. They also said "Merry Christmas" to each other and the veiwers while saying "Happy New Year." The Snowball Fight Trivia *Part of the episode got trimmed in November 11th, 2016. *The video was a Christmas episode and was posted on The New Year, similar to "The Snowdown" from Inanimate Insanity. *New Upgrades **Tiffany's Christmas outfit and new hair style. **Taoism dyed red and green. *Bomb from Inanimate Insanity ''made a cameo in the episode. *"Fuse Knives" is a reference to "Non Slip Shoes So Ha" from ''Battle for Dream Island. **"There's Never Too Much Snow" is also the first episode with an ad. *Some characters from Battle For Dream Island ''made a cameo in this episode. **Ice Cube **Blocky **Snowball *The background was covered in snow. *Gear battling with Phone is a reference to Paintbrush taking Fan's egg in "Everything's A-OJ" from ''Inanimate Insanity II. Category:Episodes